1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a load driving apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art of a load driving apparatus, since an input voltage received by the load driving apparatus usually has ripples, an electrical signal transmitted thereby to drive a load also has the ripples. As a result, the electrical signal received by the load may be insufficient, so that the efficiency of the whole load driving apparatus is reduced.
Accordingly, the related art provides a load driving apparatus to solve the above-described issue. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional driving apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the driver 110 receives an input voltage VIN and transmits an electrical signal IV to a load 120. Moreover, the driver 110 further detects a feedback signal FB from the load 120 to serve as a basis for dynamically tuning the electrical signal IV.
However, the feedback signal FB received by this kind of driver 110 in the related art is usually the peak value of the electrical signal IV received by the load 120. Generally, while the system is designed, the optimum set value of the load 120, however, is represented by the average voltage or the average current. Accordingly, the above-described controlling method through the feedback can not satisfy the requirement. The average value of the electrical signal IV for driving the load 120 in practice may be lower than the optimum set value originally designed for the load 120, so that the efficiency of the load 120 is seriously reduced.